A New Light
by Carmelle
Summary: "Love?" But then it hit her and she was finally able to see him in a new light. He loved her, he'd always loved her. Modern Day, High School AU. Peeta moved away from Panem, but not before giving Katniss a surprise kiss, leaving her very confused. So what happens when he comes back to her six months later a different person than he was before?


She groaned exaggeratedly upon waking. Dread filled her entire being. She slowly opened her eyes, peeking at her phone. She scowled at the time. Katniss begrudgingly sat up, her mouth dry and her hair a tangled mess. She sighed ruefully, acknowledging the little fact that had been bugging her the past week. '_Why now?_' she thought. Of course, she knew he'd be coming back today, she just didn't want him to. The brunette rubbed her eyes, stressed, getting all the little crusties out of her tear ducts. She cringed, blegh. She stood beside her bed, slipping into a pair of practical black slippers. After moving into the uncarpeted basement, they became a necessity. She didn't want to put her poor feet through that each morning. Her hand wrapped around her phone, picking it up and responding to a few texts before going into her bathroom. She laughed aloud at her appearance. She never was a pretty sleeper. She rolled her eyes at the loud thumps resounding above her. Well, somebody was coming down the stairs. The noise used to aggravate her, but now she'd gotten used to it.

After doing her daily routine, (aka: brushing her teeth, braiding her hair, showering, washing her face, doing her make-up, etc…) she moved back into the freezing air of her room. Her hands rubbed together, she'd take any heat she could get. She gazed haphazardly through her clothes, loathing the assortment. She was happy that their family had acquired money, but that didn't mean her mother had to redo her entire wardrobe. She made 'the face', as her sister loved to call it, when the only dark thing in the closet she could find was a dress. She huffed and undid it from the hangar, laying it on her bed. She also grabbed a leather jacket, an article of clothing she was grateful for. Slipping the green garment over her head, she immediately felt relief from the cold, not having that sopping towel around her form anymore. She applied lotion to her legs, let loose her now wavy hair, and grabbed her bookbag. After slipping on her flats, she ran outside just in time for the bus. She immediately spotted Madge and Johanna waiting for her toward the middle of the bus.

While plopping down Madge gasped at her mockingly, "Oh my god! You actually came today?" Katniss scowled at her best friend as Jo snickered.

"Fuck off." She grumbled. They didn't.

"He told me to tell you 'hi'." The blonde continued. Katniss wanted to ask, '_Oh, did he also tell you why he kissed me before he left.' _but kept her trap shut. She'd kept it a secret long enough, no reason to put an even bigger target on her back. "Since you asked, he got in perfectly fine."

"Where is he now?" Katniss grumbled suspiciously, eyes narrowed.

"He left early today with Dad." She smiled slyly at Katniss, ever the untrustworthy one, "What? He isn't planning anything. Just had to meet with his teachers is all."

Jo butted in, finally not laughing at Katniss' demeanor, "Brainless, why so," she paused for 'dramatic effect' and wagged her eyebrows, "_tight strung_?" The girl just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Why so interested?" She shot back.

"Oh come on, everyone knows something's been off about you whenever he's mentioned."

She inhaled deeply and sighed, "It's nothing, Jo. Drop it."

"Sure." She lied.

* * *

><p>Her legs shivered against the cold plastic of her chair, '<em>fucking skirts'<em>. She watches him at the front of the classroom. The bell has yet to be rung so everyone is up and mingling_. _She, on the other hand, sits in the chair farthest from the teacher's desk. You'd think 6 months would change a person but he looked _exactly_ the same. It kinda irked her. She'd changed so much while he was gone. Yet here he was, blonde hair, blue eyes, same build. It anything, he looked better. Nope, it definitely irked her.

With the ring, the kids found their seats, and the view cleared. He then proceeded to sit directly to her right, ignoring her piercing gaze and opting for the window. She scowled and that's how her first period went. Her looking at him, expecting him to say something, and he, ignoring her. She decided about halfway through Math to just pay attention to her instructor.

He wasn't going to _get_ to her.

When class let out, she slung the strap of her bag over her shoulder and dashed away from her seat, anger flowing through her veins. When she got to her locker, she yanked the latch toward her and counted, '_4, 5, 1, 13.' _after a sharp pull and it not budging, she yelled in frustration, gathering a few curious stares, "What?" she asked sharply, eyes narrowed. This just gathered more attention.

'_4, 5, 1, 13.' _and with a pop, it came undone. This did nothing to ease the tension forming all throughout her body. Before anything else, she grabbed some pain killers and popped the pills into her mouth. Her movements were hurried and sharp. She even slammed her locker door. Not quite stomping but not quite walking normally, she made her way to English and upon arrival, she immediately spotted the blonde head that didn't aggravate her. She slid into her seat, attempting to calm her body, of course the girl noticed her body language.

"What's got you all in a tizzy?" Her bubbly voice asked, but then her eyes lit up and she laughed, "Oh… I remeber now."

Katniss turns toward her, legs crossed and tugging at the stupid dress, "Remember what?"

"Peeta's got Math with you." She rolled her eyes, "So what'd he say…" she nudged, smirking.

The brunette shook her head and frowned, "Nothing."

"Come on Kat, you can't pass that off." Madge's attitude still hadn't changed and she was basically on the edge of her seat awaiting the girl's response.

"Um, yes I can. He literally didn't say anything to me. And he sat right next to me."

Her jaw dropped and she placed a hand over her heart in magnified shock, "Lies." she quipped. Her eyes bulged out of her head, when Katniss said nothing in response, "No." she denied.

"Yup." The distraught girl replied, placing her pounding head on the desk. "Fucking headache." She groused. Her friend's weird babbling didn't help much either.

"Why'd he do that?" Madge asked aloud.

"I don't know. You should know, he's _your_ brother."

"_Step_-brother." she corrected.

She'd hoped food would help her head but five minutes into lunch, she gave up, having only taken one bite of her sandwich. She felt sick. "Hey Kat, you okay?" She nodded, her bad mood not dying down whatsoever. Annie shrugged dismissively, but she still noticed the worried glances the auburn gave her.

He sat at the end of the table, paying no mind to anyone, just eating and observing. He smiled every now and then, but mostly, he seemed closed off, hesitant. So unlike how he was before. Apparently, he had changed. He was different in some ways.

* * *

><p><em>Her mind raced as the doorbell rang. She'd just come home from school like 10 minutes ago, there was no way it was one of her friends. So, she cautiously opened the door and held her breath. "Peeta?" She asked him before quickly averting her eyes, looking down at the floor.<em>

"_Hey Katniss." He told her. "I thought maybe we should talk." He gave her a shy smile._

_She nodded and opened the door for him before leading him down to her room. SHe nervously tucked her hair behind her ears, looking at him intently. She took a deep breath before finally blurting out, "So, you're really leaving?"_

_He smiled nervously and sighed, deep in thought, "Yep."_

_Her face was slack, expressionless, "Why?" she breathed out._

"_Mom got custody." He gave her a sad look. "And she wants to move."_

"_Why?" she repeated. _

"_Because she hates this town, but truthfully, I find it charming."_

"_No, but _why_?" _

"_What do you mean?" He asked, confusion apparent on his face. _

"_I don't kno-" She started to answer, before he was on her. His mouth pressed against hers. She kissed him back and it was amazing. Her heart beating steadily and she stepped on her tippy toes, meeting him halfway. Her hands wrap around his wrists, locking his hands in place. He brushed her cheek with his thumb. Soft. Sweet. Chaste. Perfect. Loving._

"_I'm sorry," he told her after breaking away. With that he left and she laid back on her bed, confused and alone._

* * *

><p>"Everdeen!" Ludwig yells to her as she is lost in a memory.<p>

She jumps, eyes opening quickly and she rubs her sore head once again, "Why would you do that?" she snaps. he looks at her, worried along with the rest of the people at the table. "I'm sorry." She smiles tightly, attempting to reassure them that she was fine. "I'm gonna go to the nurse, my head's killing me." Some tried to come with her but she just said she was okay and stood up, walking away.

After being permitted by the nurse for a half day, she ran outside to sit on a bench while waiting for Haymitch to come get her. She only sort of notices the body sitting beside her, it isn't until she hear's the clearing of his throat that she looks up, into his eyes for the first time in six months. "Do you need a ride?" He asks her softly. It was probably going to be another half hour before Haymitch could come get her.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

He shakes his head, "Nope. I took a half day this year."

"Okay, then yeah, that'd be great." She responds, it was probably going to be another half hour before Haymitch could come get her anyway. His face is graced with a small smile as he looks at her and helps her with her things. She follows him to his car, texting Haymitch in the process. The ride is uncomfortable to say the least. She's known the boy beside her since they were 5 but she didn't know how to act around him _now_. "Peeta?" She doesn't know she's going to say it until she does, "Why'd you kiss me before you left?"

He pulls over, stopping the car and turns to her, "Uh, we shouldn't have this conversation now. You're not feeling well…" He flushes and looks at her, straight faced.

She hold her breath, mind flying.

She thought he regretted it.

"Okay." She tells him, but she wasn't okay with it.


End file.
